


Series of Ineffable Events

by an_avacado



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_avacado/pseuds/an_avacado
Summary: After the Armagedon't, Crowley and Aziraphale now have all of eternity to spend with each other without heaven and hell in the way, but can their relationship really go right back to what it was before? God might have something to say about that.Feat Crowley being an anxious bean
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Series of Ineffable Events

The little sprite had been following them for a good twenty minutes at this point. He probably thought he was being subtle, with the hiding behind trash cans and bushes and what not. Unfortunately for him the mop of curly brown hair wasn’t doing him any favors in his attempts at hiding as every time he brought his stupidly adorable puppy dog eyes up to peek at them those curls went right along with him making his attempts at amature espionage laughable. 

Crowley had no idea what the brat wanted, he had of course noticed him almost immediately and assumed he’d grow bored of whatever game he was playing and leave, but that..hadn’t happened. With Armageddon successfully thwarted him and Aziraphale had had more time than ever before to simply enjoy each other's presence. It was practically surreal to be able to finally sit and laugh and smile with his angel without the looming threat of heaven and hell causing anxiety to well up under his skin. They had come to this park often and now that they could be seen with each other whenever they wanted they came here even more. It had become a spot that was unofficially theirs, even so he had never experienced something like this.

Oh go- sa- somebody, the kid was still staring. He supposed he could miracle the kids' attention away to something else, the ducks maybe, but in the 6000 years of his existence it had become a part of his m.o to not mess with children. 

Crowley sighed. 

“Is something wrong my dear?”

Of course Aziraphale hadn’t noticed, he was always so oblivious to his surroundings, it’s a wonder he didn’t get himself into more trouble than he already did, not that it mattered anyway, Crowley would always be there to get him out of it, no matter what. 

“There’s a kid staring at us. He's been there for ‘round twenty minutes, your four oclock.” 

Aziraphale turned to look, the kids eyes somehow managing to become wider than they already were and he ducked. Much too late to not be seen by the angel but you know, it’s the effort that counts.

“I suppose there is, I wonder what he wants. Oh! You don’t suppose the poor dear is lost do you?

The genuine concern painted on his angel's face and in his voice shot through Crowley’s heart like a goddamn cupid's arrow, ugh, warm fuzzies, disgusting. 

“Welp,” He sighed, slouching further into the bench and tilting his head in the kids direction, “Only one way to find out.” “Oi. you lost kid? You can come over if you want, we don’t bite” 

He heard Aziraphale sigh, most likely due to the fact that the sentence “We don’t bite” combined with his smile filled with two ‘just a little too sharp to be human’ incisors probably gave off the opposite effect of the comforting smile he had been going for. Whatever. He was a demon, he’s supposed to be threatening. Besides, the kid didn’t look put off. In fact he had began to walk towards where he and Aziraphale were sitting, shy steps with his hands shoved into the pockets of his overalls, a blush settling over freckled cheeks, okay the kid was cute, but he’ll be blessed if he’d ever let anyone hear him say it. 

“Hello darling”, Aziraphale greeted, oh no, oh no, his face was getting that look he made when they were questioning the nun about the antichrist, all soft and adoring, shit why does he have to be so damn cute all the time- “do you need something?” 

The kid shuffled his feet looking between him and Aziraphale for a few seconds before he looked down again kicking the dirt as he mumbled.

“Wanted to ask you a question..”

He caught Aziraphale’s eye for a moment and he could tell they had the same thought. 

“This kid followed us for twenty minutes because he had a question?” 

His angel being, well himself, quickly hid his confusion with a smile before replying to the still nervously squirming child, “Of course dear, what is it?” 

The little boy swung his head left and right suspiciously looking to see if anyone was in earshot before leaning toward them with his small hands cupped around his mouth as if that were going to protect what he was going to say from unwanted ears before saying in a hushed, hurried tone, “Are you guys boyfriends?” 

Now Crowley was fairly certain that as supernatural beings it was physically impossible for either one of them to have an aneurysm but damn if Aziraphale didn’t look like he was about to. His face had gone more red than Crowley had ever seen before as his hands waved in the air in wild gestures and he sputtered meaningless monosyllables. 

Crowley himself was doing marginally better although he could feel that his own face was probably a shade or two off from his natural color and his back had stiffened against the hard wood of the bench he was currently up against. 

It’s not that he hadn’t thought about it, don’t be ridiculous, the amount of people who had implied that they were a couple was staggering, of course he had. But if he was being honest, random humans and their assumptions were not..the sole reason the thought had entered his mind. 6000 years spent with one person, one incredible, beautiful, wonderful person how was he supposed to not think about it? But he had never..broached the topic. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he pushed his angel further than he was willing to go. And Aziraphle’s insistence that they were “hereditary enemies,” had only served to solidify this in his mind, he would be whatever Aziraphale wanted him to be. As long as he could stay by his side. Everything would be okay. 

But..things had..changed. Hadn’t they? They were no longer on opposite sides, there was no heaven or hell to worry about there was only..their side. 

Crowley was suddenly filled with a burning impulse that felt suspiciously similar to the mania he had felt while driving through the wall of flames on the m25, and before he could stop himself, before he could even register the words forming on his lips he had said them. “Yeah, we are.”

Now if the child’s question had done it’s number on Aziraphale you can imagine what Crowley’s response had done to him. His angel's eyes were wide as he stared at him, his mouth open and his previous sputtering reduced to silent gaping as he attempted to process the situation. He all together looked a bit like he had short circuited and would need a minute or two to reboot. 

Crowley did his best to remain nonchalant even as he observed the emotions flickering across his angels face through the dark lens of his glasses. Mostly shock, confusion, a tinge of fear maybe, and..something else that he was entirely sure he had never seen grace Aziraphale’s features, something he could not for the life of him identify. 

Regret was seeping into his bones like ice, freezing him to his spot, ‘god dammit you stupid stupid demon how could you say that! No one could ever love something like you, especially not someone like Aziraphale! But of course you had to get fucking greedy and try and take too much and now look at you. He’s probably going to get up and leave as soon as this kid goes away, he’ll realize that you’re worthless and he’s better off without you. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He said you go too fast for him and then you go and call him your boyfriend!? Stupid-’

“Oh good!”

His self deprecating mental rant was interrupted, quite rudely really, by the child in front of them, wait, what was good?

Aziraphale too had turned his attention back to the gremlin ‘this is your fault!’ in front of them. 

“Mommy and daddy say it’s disgusting when they see two men together on the tv but, but..” tears welled up in the kids eyes and his little fists clenched together, “I really like my best friend! He’s really pretty and his eyes are like sky and when he laughs my tummy feels like there’s butterflies in it and, and, and we made a pinky promise that we’d be together forever!”

The kid had quieted for a second, his surge of bravery evidently used up. 

“But..I don't, I don’t want God to hate me. I..I saw you two and I just thought..that you were like me and you..you would know. Does God hate me because I l-love another boy?”

“Oh dearest.” The color had left Aziraphale’s cheeks as he looked down at the little human before them. “No, God doesn’t hate you for loving your friend.”

The hope and joy that filled the boy’s face was damn near blinding even despite Crowley’s glasses. 

“R-really?”

“Of course, look darling, you love your friend right? You want to see him happy and spend all your time with him, you bring each other joy?”

The squirt nodded his head vigorously, his ridiculous curls bouncing with the movement. 

“Well then those all sound like good things to me, I think God is very happy to know that there is a little more joy in the world don’t you think?”

The tears that had been threatening to fall from those puppy eyes finally did as the kid threw himself into Aziraphale’s arms, undoubtedly getting tears all over his one hundred and eighty year old coat. 

“Thank you mister Angel!” Crowley couldn’t help but bark a laugh at that despite his still churning anxiety, kid certainly hit the nail on the head there. 

His laughter had the kid turning towards him with an all too innocent smile lighting his face, “Thank you too mister matrix man.” 

It was evidently Crowley’s turn to be utterly speechless as the brat ran off to wherever he had been before he decided to stalk them. 

And, they were alone. 

The silence they sat in no longer felt like the comfortable sort that they sometimes fell into when neither had anything to say in that moment. The kind where they were content to feel wrapped in the others energy without the need for words, no. Rather it felt...prickly. Like, a. Porcupine. Okay that’s not the best analogy so sue him. His brain power needed to be used for more important things right now. Like finding out how to get out of this situation without losing his best friend. 

‘A joke, yeah I was just playing it up for the kid, you don’t have to take it seriously haha I mean why would I say that for any other reason? Yeah, that’ll be fine I’ll just say it was for the squirt’s sake and we’ll laugh about it and everything will go back to normal. I can’t lose him again. I won’t’

“Who’s the matrix man?”

“Wa-huh.”

“The child.” Aziraphale reiterated, “He called you, ‘mister matrix man’ if I’m not mistaken.”

“Eh, he- what? That’s, really the first thing you ask?”

“Well I was curious, I’ve never heard of this ‘matrix man’ and I'm fairly certain you’ve never met the child before so he couldn’t have been calling you an alias though I don't know why a child would know you under an alias in the first place not to mention we've been a tad bit busy trying to stop Armageddon for the past eleven years and that child couldn't have been older than that so I can't see where you would have had time to meet him at all but you did seem shocked when he called you that so you must have recognized the name from somewhere so I- 

Aziraphale was rambling. 

“Angel.”

“Assumed th- ah, yes?”

“The Matrix is a movie, the kid must’a thought I looked like someone in it. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Aaand there was more of that infernal silence. 

“Well dear, it is getting a bit dark out, I believe we agreed on drinks at my place?” 

How can he be so calm? Crowley felt a bit like he was dying, well, he had never truly died before, discorperating would be a better word, but that didn’t feel quite strong enough to describe the roiling pit of despair, fear, anxiety and self hatred in his stomach. Maybe Falling would be a bit closer. Yeah that was about right. ‘Just tell him! Spit it out! You didn’t mean it, it was all a joke, just say something, anything!’

But he didn’t. And the entire way back to Aziraphale’s bookshop all Crowley could think of was he must be a coward. To instead, cling to the last shreds of normalcy in their relationship, rather than face the truth that he was the one to rip it apart in the first place. 

They arrived home- they arrived, at Aziraphale’s home. 

“Angel.” 

It was time, he couldn’t draw this out any longer, he just needed to keep it together for long enough to tell him that this was all a misunderstanding and maybe, if he was lucky, everything could go back to normal.

But keeping it together was, proving to be more of a challenge than he initially anticipated. His fear felt all consuming, he couldn't lose Aziraphale, he was the only good thing in his life since, since Her. And She had left him in the blink of an eye. So he kept his back to Aziraphale, muscles in his neck straining to keep his voice steady. 

“I didn’t mean it you know, the boyfriend thing, I was just trying to get the kid to leave us alone faster, so you can just- forget about it, okay?” 

Okay so maybe the whole turned back thing wasn’t the best idea, yeah it hid his face from Aziraphale, but now he couldn’t see how he had reacted, dammit. 

So he turned around, smile unevenly glued to his face, the edges threatening to peel up due to its insincerity. “So how about some wine huh angel?” 

You would really think that after 6000 years of knowing the man before him Crowley would be better at deciphering his facial expressions, after all the muscles in a human face is only capable of a finite amount of configurations, however for the second time that day he finds himself completely unable to even guess as to the thoughts running through the angel’s mind at that moment. 

He looked, contemplative maybe? Definitely concerned, and just, serious? And that was all that Crowley could break down about his expression before he was reaching up towards him, wait. Reaching for him? For- for his glasses? 

He jerked back. He couldn’t help it, the stupid little bits of tinted glass had been his only constant since their invention and had become a barier between him and the world, they hid his eyes, the only physical indication of his demonic nature besides his wings, and more importantly, right now, they hid his vulnurability. 

Aziraphale was looking at him with that cursed softness that he craved so often, that only he gave him, his hands still half raised towards Crowley palms open and pointed upwards. The sardonic part of his mind would point out how much Aziraphale resembled old catholic depictions of benevolent angels with their arms outstretched to bless the wretched sinners below them if he weren’t too busy trying to wrestle his own mind out of it impending panic. 

“Crowley, please?” 

Those two words could make him do anything. So he forcibly relaxed his body and allowed Aziraphale’s hands to reach up and ever so gently pull his glasses from him and set them on the table beside them. 

“Something’s wrong my dear.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just- I- ngk.” No! This was not supposed to happen! This is why he needed his glasses, he couldn’t hold eye contact with Aziraphale, couldn’t lie to his face with nothing between them to shield the angel from his foulness. He was sure the very air around him had turned to needles and had decided to collectively attack his newly exposed eyes, it was the only reasonable explanation for the cursed wetness currently gathering in them. 

Hands were touching him.

His face specifically. Aziraphale’s hands were touching him. On his face. 

The shock of the touch was overwhelming, even as his face was turned so that his eyes met Aziraphale’s once more. 

They had never really touched much before, besides the fact that there had never really been much need for it, touching someone who was supposed to be your ‘hereditary enemy’ would only bring suspicion if raised to the attention of their superiors. So they rarely did. But the fleeting, (treasured) brushes of hands against one another was nothing compared to this. Aziraphale’s hands were, cradling him. Holding him as if he were something.. Precious. Unbidden the tears gathering in his eyes slid down his face, wetting the palms that held it. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong, you’re hurting Crowley, please?”

Aziraphale looked like- his heart was breaking, like someone had told him he could never eat sushi again, or that the Ritz was closing down or- any amount of other similarly devastating food related metaphors. 

But, he couldn’t tell him what he wanted to know. He couldn’t tell him that he l-loved him. That he had spent the past 6000 years falling a bit more every time he saw him. He couldn’t say how he remembered every single time he had sent a smile his way, all the way back to the first. He couldn’t tell him that that was the first spark of kindness he had been given since before the fall. He couldn’t tell him of the time he had wondered if the Almighty had modeled the clouds after his fluffy blonde hair. He couldn’t tell him of his terror that he would one day corrupt Aziraphale and it would be his fault that he fell, the cowardice that kept him at his side anyway because Crowley couldn’t bear the thought of being well and truly alone. 

His hands went up to shakily grasp Aziraphale’s wrists and he whispered the only words he could in that moment. 

“I can’t angel, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what Crowley?”

“For- for wanting too much.” Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

“..and what do you want dear.”

Crowley shook his head, pulling away from the hands on his face only for those same hands to grasp his own instead. 

They stood like that, in silence for a moment, before Aziraphale’s voice broke the stillness, this time with a slight waver in it. 

“You have beautiful eyes.” Said eyes snapped to him in shock, gold having entirely taken over the white as he stared at Aziraphale who was now looking away from him, a soft blush adorning his features. 

“I thought so, ever since the beginning. I thought at the time that perhaps all demons had eyes like yours.. But no, it was just you. You surprised me a lot back then, you still do, you made me laugh, and you asked questions, oh your questions Crowley, angels aren't supposed to ask those sorts of questions, or at least I thought that for a while but, I remember thinking, if I wasn’t the one asking the questions, surely there would be no harm in listening to you ask them?”

“You opened up my world dear. You made me see so much more than the black and white of heaven and hell. I love this world, truly I do, but all the food and books and humans in this world aren't why I made the choice to go against heaven and try and stop Armageddon. “

Blue eyes made their way back up to gold. 

“It was you, you are the most precious thing in this world to me Crowley.”

Crowley stared, because that was all he was able to do today apparently.

“You- you can’t just say that.”

“I’m afraid I just did.” 

“How can I be the most important thing to you angel? I- I’m just-”

“A beautiful person,” Aziraphale interrupted with conviction, “who I would be more than happy to spend all of eternity by the side of, if you would have me.”

“If I would have- wh- I, what are you saying?”

“Well, I suppose in human terms I am proposing, asking to become your husband, or boyfriend perhaps, if you prefer the term.” 

“Husband.” Crowley murmured faintly. 

“Yes.” Aziraphale must have run out of whatever courage had been running through his veins to produce such a speech and proposition, finally having the decency to look abashed. 

“But, why?”

The blush that had returned in force on Aziraphale’s cheeks flared higher at his inquiry but it was the angel’s simple reply that finally stopped Crowley's heart for good. 

“Because I love you.”

Years upon years of walls meticulously built and cared for, repaired after unintentionally hurtful words caused cracks to form, all for the sole purpose of protecting Aziraphale, of protecting himself, came crashing down in that instant and he could not stop from flinging himself into his angel’s arms, and he caught him, he caught him, he didn’t fall, and he sobbed out his love to the most amazing being on this plane of existence. 

And oh, to be held in Aziraphale’s arms, nothing could compare, not even the grace of the Almighty. 

His angel was crying too, he could feel it, wetting the side of his cheek where he had it pressed up against his neck, and they stayed that way, for a few hours, a few days, it didn’t matter really, not when he had everything he had ever wanted here in his arms.

Epilogue: 

Not a lot about their relationship was all that different really; they still went on walks in the park, had dinner at the Ritz and drank wine late into the night while talking about all sorts of, mostly pointless, but still engaging things. 

It was more like there was a new layer laid down and seamlessly blended in to create something, all so new and exciting while still retaining the comfort of the old. 

Aziraphale held his hand when they went for their walks, he fed him from his own fork if he found something particularly ‘scrumptious’, and he would recite to him, if they were especially drunk, various romantic shakespearean sonnets that would only serve to make Crowley laugh until he cried because he could not for the life of him separate the work from the obnoxious, self obsessed bugger who wrote them, and hearing Aziraphale drunkenly quote them to him with the utmost sincerity, it was all beautiful, really it was. 

He had begun, slowly but surely to reveal to Aziraphale the depths of his fears and self loathing that had built up over inside him over the millenia, and it would most likely take many many years to work through all of it, but they had all the time in the world, so it was okay. 

His angel too was beginning to share more of himself with Crowley, he told him of his worries over the Almighty’s radio silence, as well as his insecurities in his status as an angel and in his physical corporation. Crowley made sure from that day on that Aziraphale would never think he was anything other than beautiful and loved for all of eternity. 

He ended up moving into the bookshop, only taking his plants and the Bently along with him. Aziraphale was spoiling them all but it was okay, everything was okay, because both of them were more happy than they had ever been in the whole of their collective existence. It was good.

Genesis 1:31 And God saw everything that (S)He had made, and behold, it was very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is my first time writing...anything, so any comments or advice would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading loves, bye~


End file.
